Single Parents II
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward is an ex - lawyer who is forced to raise Renesme on his own when his wife leaves. When Renesme gets into an accident Dr. Dreamy Bella Swan has to step up when Carlisle asks. James and Bella are married with a son, Jake. Their marriage collapse when they have a massive fight. Renesme and Jake try and get their parents to get together, and try and get Bella to have a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV:

Okay, let me get you up to speed. My name is Edward Masen Cullen. I am a single parent after my wife, Lauren, left us. My daughter is called Renesme and she is the most beautiful girl you will ever meet. I love my daughter to pieces and would do anything for her. Renesme is only six years old and she is starting a new year of school. I seriously hated how fast time was going.

"Renesme are you ready to go sweetie?" I called from the bottom of the stairs.

I heard little fast tapping upstairs as she rushed over. I smiled when she appeared at the top of the stairs. She trotted down with a beaming smile on her lips, Renesme had been excited about starting a new year at school for weeks now. But... I wasn't.

"Got your pencil case?" I checked.

Renesme nodded sweetly and tapped her bag.

"Got your lunch?" I asked with my hand on the front door handle.

"Yep! Gwandma let me sneak in an extra chocolate bar as well." Renesme let a smirk crawl onto her mouth.

"Did she now?" I chuckled with a raised brow.

"Hey, wait there you two!" I recognised my mothers voice as she walked as fast as she could over in her high heels with her arms wide open for a hug, "Your not leaving without a hug on your first day of school are you?" Esme bent down and Renesme jumped at her with a hug.

So here's the thing, I used to work as a lawyer for a firm in Seattle but it was a very demanding job and I could never bring Renesme to the firm with me. For one thing it would bore the hell out of her. Esme and my father Carlisle offered to take care of Renesme while I would be gone at work. However, I couldn't do it. I would hate my daughter to grow up with a father that's hardly ever around. So I took the risk and quite my job. Lately I have been giving legal advice to people after I self employed myself. The money wasn't as good and I couldn't afford to buy a house as I wasn't getting that many clients. My mother and father were more than happy to keep us though so that was good. Besides this house is amazing, my father is a surgeon so he had plenty of money to pay for a nice house.

"And you!" Esme wrapped me up in a tight hug.

I chuckled and hugged her back, "I'll see you in a bit mom."

Esme fixed a strand of Renesme's hair before letting us leave.

Once outside the door, Renesme skipped over to my car which was a black Mercedes. I grinned, I love my car. Renesme got ready to open the passengers door.

I grabbed out my keys and shook my head, "Nice try."

Renesme groaned in annoyance, "But I want to sit in the front."

"It's safer in the back." I tackled her and held her over my shoulder. Renesme started laughing as I spun us around.

"Daddy!" Renesme tried to whine again.

"Cool people always sit at the back." I opened the back door for her before placing her down inside.

"Your not cool then." Renesme gave a toothy smile.

"Hey, I am very cool!" I defended as I strapped her in.

When I pulled out, the back of my head banged against the roof of the car. Renesme bust out laughing. I rubbed the back of my head, "Oi!" However Renesme couldn't stop laughing. I gave her a look, "Can't stop laughing huh? Well, I'll give you something to laugh about." With that I dived back in to tickle her.

Bella's POV:

"Okay we were able to take most of the tumour out of your brain, the problem is that parts of the tumour were to thin to get without doing more damage and this means the tumour will expand over time." I explained to the patient, "The good news is that you have a lot more years than what you were going to have."

The patient grinned and turned to his wife, "See? I told you it would be okay."

The wife had tears in her eyes and she exhaled before kissing her husbands forehead in relief. She nodded and tears pooled down as she shifted her gaze up, "Thank you."

I gave a smile, "No problem."

"Bella!" Emmett appeared next to me with an amazed grin, "You will not believe this!" Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room and pointed over to a window that let you look into a patients room.

I followed his finger and gave a weird look, "Does that guy have an axe in his chest?"

Emmett nodded uncontrollably.

I tilted my head as I kept looking, "How's he still... sitting up?"

"He's a lucky one, it didn't hit any of his organs, it just missed the lungs but it has cracked one or two ribs." Emmett explained.

"Yeah.. I wouldn't clarify that as lucky." I disagreed.

Emmett laughed.

"Hey babe." A Nurse strolled by and winked at me, to be fair he was good looking.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Are they even aware that you have a husband?"

"They?" I picked out, it was only one guy there.

"Yes they." Emmett nodded, "I can't name one man here who does not hit on you, even the married ones. Does James even know about this?"

"Why would he need to know?" I shrugged confused.

"Uh because he's your husband and should know." Emmett stated in an obvious tone.

"It's not like I act on it." I pointed out.

Emmett nodded in a way that said 'I guess'. "Well if any of them give you trouble then just tell me okay, it's what big brothers are for." Emmett came from behind to hug me in a bear like way. Emmett leaned in to whisper in my ear, "If you look around you'll see the jealous faces watching." He then pulled away and waltzed away.

I sighed and checked the clock up on the wall, it was eight now. That meant I would have to take Jake to school soon. I ran a hand through the quiff of my hair and went off.

Edward's POV:

"Daddy?" Renesme's voice came from the back of the car.

I glanced in the mirror to see her, "Yeah?"

"Gwandma and Papa always say they love each other." Renesme stated and it seemed she had been thinking of this for a while.

I frowned with confusion and glanced at her in the mirror again.

"Why don't you have a girl that you love?" Renesme tilted her head.

"I do." I put on a smile, "I love you."

Renesme rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "No! You know what I mean."

I took a deep breath and wondered where this had come from, "I did have a girl, your mom, but it didn't work out for us remember."

Renesme nodded and was silent for a moment.

I rubbed my eye and leaned on my hand as I drove.

"Why haven't you got a new girl?" Renesme asked suddenly.

"Because your the only girl I need." I replied honestly. I couldn't be bothered with the whole in love shit again. Last time I did it ended with her leaving me with a child to raise on my own. Though my parents were there for us both every step of the way. But you know what I mean.

"What about when I get a boy?" As soon as those words left her mouth my head snapped up.

"What? What boy? There's no boy is there?" I glared at nothing.

"Not yet but there will be one day." Renesme promised, and it wasn't a promise I would ever make her keep. God I'm gonna hate it when she gets her first boyfriend. I'm so gonna beat the fucker up.

"Who needs a boyfriend? There just a waste of time sweetie, you just need to focus on school work, friends, and family. You don't need to get a boyfriend." I tried to persuade her.

Renesme just gave a smile that told me she wasn't listening to me.

I sighed and concentrated on driving.

Bella's POV:

My phone rang and I picked it up after a second, "Hey."

"Hi darling, my schedules clear so do you want me to take Jake to school or do you?" James offered and it sounded like he was outside.

"Uh no it's alright I'll take him," I carried on walking down the corridor. "And do you know when that board meeting is?"

"Yeah it should be next Wednesday." James answered. "I'm gonna go catch up on some paper work now then. I love you."

"Love you too." I replied before hanging up the phone and leaving the hospital.

Edward's POV:

I parked up my car in one of the spaces in the car park and I climbed out of my car. I glanced at the school building before opening the back door for Renesme. She unclipped her seat belt and jumped out. I closed the door behind her and reached out for her hand.

"I wonder what we'll be doing today." Renesme beamed up at me.

"Lots and lots of hard work I bet." I teased.

Renesme stopped me at the front gates.

"What?" I glanced around with confusion.

"I don't need you now." Renesme announced.

Wow. That was a stab to the heart.

Renesme hugged me tightly before skipping away through the doors. I watched her leave until she was completely out of sight. That hurt. I suppressed a sigh and headed back over to my car. I didn't notice it before but there was a nice looking dark grey jaguar parked next to mine. Hmm... it's a good car that. Better than the other ones here.

The lights on the car flashed to signal it had been opened. I turned around and my eyes were met with the sight of an angel. My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide. Holy shit! This woman had to be the most dreamiest woman I had ever laid eyes on. My god she is so hot! Are we sure that angels don't walk the earth? When the woman noticed me she flashed me a friendly smile before opening her car door.

"Hi." I had to say something.

"Hello." She nodded to me before climbing into her car. A hot car for a hot person. Okay, what I said to Renesme about me not needing any other girl... Maybe I need to rethink some stuff. The car drove off and I watched it disappear.

"Holy fuck." I hissed under my breath.

**Thank you for reading. If you think it was good then please review and tell me if you think i should continue with this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV:

I was leaning on the counter my my head resting in my hands. I had been starring at her for what seemed like seconds but what were actually minutes. She probably thinks I'm a right creep, she has a right to think that as well. There was no way I could help it though. She was just to steamy! Rosalie Hale. The new doctor here and boy am I glad she has moved here.

"Nice huh?" Garrett appeared to the side of me.

"Fuck yeah." I nodded.

"Not as sexy as your sister but still sexy." Garrett leaned next to me.

I gave him _the_ look.

Garrett put his hands up in surrender, "Come on, you know I would never make a move on a married woman."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you saying if she came up to you now and kissed you, you wouldn't act on it?"

Garrett was silent and glanced away from my gaze.

Once again I rolled my eyes.

"Enough of that, what should her nickname be?" Garrett got down to business. "Your sister's Dr. McDreamy who should this chick be?"

I remembered my previous thoughts of her and recalled the first word that popped into my head when I laid eyes on her, "McSteamy."

"Oh, yeah." Garrett acted like it was the perfect nickname for her. "Dr. McSteamy."

"Yummy." I smirked, still starring at her like a creep.

"Almost as yummy as your sister." Garrett teased and pulled away from the counter with a playful smile.

I gave him another look as I pried my eyes away from McSteamy, before I grabbed Garrett playfully. I knew that he would jump at the chance to have sex with my sister and I didn't like it. There was a bit of a banter thing going on. Before we ended up with my arm hooked around Garrett's neck as I rubbed his head with my knuckles. It wasn't unusual for us to act like children.

Rosalie at the other side looked up and caught the scene, she looked at us weirdly. To the other side in the door way, Bella stood there watching us after hearing us as well. She looked like she had been in the middle of talking to a Nurse. I glanced between the two before dropping Garrett and scratching the back of my neck.

"At least we caught McDreamy's and McSteamy's attention." Garrett looked on the bright side.

My eyes snapped to him, "To be honest I don't want you trying to get either of their attentions."

Garrett shrugged and shifted his gaze from me to Bella. He smirked and I hated to think about what his thoughts were of. I sighed and shook my head. Garrett's smirk widened and he let out a chuckle as he looked back to me.

Renesme's POV:

A little boy I knew to be Jake chased me just like yesterday. I carried on laughing and sprinted as quick as I could. However, just like last time, he got me.

I sighed dramatically in his arms.

"Got ya!" He laughed and didn't let go.

"Okay, you have to let me go now." I reminded him.

"No I don't. I don't want to." Jake shook his head a lot.

"Why not?" I looked at him confused.

"Because I want you to be my sister and brothers hug their sisters." Jake told me in a certain tone.

"You want to be my brother?" I asked him.

"Yes, then we can play chase every day and even at home." Jake explained.

I grew excited, "Oh, yeah. Good thinking Jacob. We need to be brother and sister."

"Exactly." Jake used an obvious tone.

"How do we become brother and sister though?" I asked him confused.

"Oh." Jake looked dumbfound.

"Wait, doesn't we have to have the same parents to be brother and sister?" I realized.

"No it means you live together." Jake insisted.

"Yeah but we would still have to have the same parents." I explained. "So your Mummy would have to be with my Daddy because I don't have a Mummy."

"We would have to share the same Mummy?" Jake seemed confused.

"Yes."

"I want my Mummy all to myself though." Jake seemed sad, but then lightened up and nodded to himself. "Okay, I'll agree to it. We can share my Mummy."

"Yaaay!" We both clapped, "I've never had a Mummy before."

Jake laughed along, "And my Mummy is the best as well, she takes me to work sometimes and it's really cool. I can't wait for you to meet our Mummy!"

Bella's POV:

"Hello, my name's Dr. Swan. Can you follow the light please." I ordered more than asked as I grabbed a small torch out and shone it in the man's eye. He did as I said and followed the light. However his eyes flickered over to my face a couple of times. Then he would remember to look back to the light.

"Well, your vitals look good." I noted.

"Good." The man nodded.

I switched the torch off and pulled back. I had just been in surgery, I had to scrub in quickly on Carlisle's case – Dr. Cullen.

"Dr. Swan we need you in O.R 3 as soon as possible." A scrub Nurse appeared at my side.

I nodded to her and she rushed back off. I grabbed the patients chart from the end of his bed in the trauma room and quickly gave it a sign and a few ticks. I glanced at the patient, "Okay, everything looks fine. Your free to go." The man for some reason seemed disappointed with this, but he got up any way and trotted off with a sullen expression. My face was quite confused as I watched him leave, that's not a normal reaction to hearing your allowed to leave the hospital. I looked back to the chart and finished it quickly before handing it in to the Nurse's desk.

Jasper's POV:

Bella soon entered the O.R after scrubbing in and when she did I sent her a friendly wink. Which she cracked a smile in return.

"Dr. Swan isn't it?" The new doctor here clarified as she entered as well.

Bella looked over, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm Dr. Hale, well Rosalie." She introduced herself and seemed certain with the next words she spoke. "I think we're going to be good friends."

Bella looked slightly confused with where that had come from, but gave a nod and a small smile.

"So then," Rosalie began with a glance at Bella. "Your the one they call McDreamy?"

Bella glanced up at that from the patient, "McDreamy?" I guess no one told Bella about her nickname around the hospital. A group of us guys came up with it. A lot of words like; McSexy, McSmoky, McHottie and McGorgeous came up and stuff like that, to Emmett's annoyance. But it couldn't be helped, his sister was extremely hot.

"You didn't know?" Rosalie seemed amused. "It's quite flattering so I wouldn't complain. Apparently they are calling me McSteamy."

Bella let out a small laugh, "They call you McSteamy?"

"Dr. McSteamy." Rosalie laughed as well.

I chuckled along as well and glanced at both.

"You wait," Rosalie smiled, "I'll be #TeamMcDreamy and #TeamMcSteamy."

Bella looked at her with both confusion and amusement, "Why the hash tag?"

Rosalie shrugged, "Adds to the effect. Makes it sound cooler."

Bella cracked another smile.

Jacob's POV:

After break me and Renesme had came to the agreement that we are brother and sister. Renesme explained to me however that my Mummy had to be with her Daddy and say things like 'I love you' to each other. Which made sense. I guess. I was happy either way though, my Mummy and Daddy were still together though. What if I didn't want them to break up?

"So, are you sure that my Mummy has to be with your Daddy for us to be brother and sister." I wanted to make sure.

"Yes." Renesme rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"But my Mummy and Daddy are still together." I announced.

"Oh." Renesme lost hope.

Silence.

Then something clicked, "How about my Mummy says I love you to my Daddy _and_ your Daddy?"

"Ah, yes! Good thinking!" Renesme nodded lots.

I sat there in the classroom with a big smug grin as I folded my arms.

James' POV:

My lips battled hers in a controlling and dominating way. I gripped the sides of her face and pulled her in closer. I had no control over myself, it's like when I'm near her I had no say in what I do. I acted on instinct and urges.

"Fuck me hard, James." She ordered me and I gladly accepted the offer.

My hand trailed down to her trousers and I peeled them down from her legs, taking my time as I did so.

Emmett's POV:

I wandered down the corridor. About five minutes ago I was in surgery operating on the young boy called Matt Smith, thankfully the procedure went well and no complications rose in the O.R. Which meant Matt Smith was gonna be perfectly fine. I was now enjoying myself with a packet of the best crisps ever. McCoy's bacon flavour. Yum, especially after just cutting someone open.

James' POV:

I panted with each thrust I gave. She hooked her arms under mine and bounced along with my rhythm. My hips moved faster, and faster. Moving eagerly into hers. She moaned in my ear and the sound sent me wild. As if I wasn't already losing my mind.

"James." She purred once again in my ear. "Never. Stop. Fucking. Me."

"I'm not planning on stopping any time soon." I reassured with a tired smirk.

She nodded and swirled over my erection some more to create fantastic sensations.

Emmett's POV:

I chucked the packet of crisps in the bin and headed through a door...

James' POV:

"Oh James, my dirty little man." She stroked my hair seconds after we had both came. I glanced up at her with eyes full of guilt now. Victoria starred back at me. That is what you call cheating on your wife.

Emmett's POV:

I stood in the door way for a moment. My eyes landed on Jasper first, he was filling in a chart. Then my gaze shifted and landed on my sister, Bella was explaining something to a patient. I smiled slightly, if anyone ever hurts my little sister then they will have hell to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV:

"Ya know, I work with a lot of gorgeous women. I can hook you up with one of them for a few dates." Carlisle suggested.

"I'm just concentrating on Renesme, Dad." I cracked a smile and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He took a sip out of the mug before getting back to the topic at hand. "Renesme never got to have a mother, when you move out she's gonna need a motherly figure."

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm not saying rush into a relationship or anything. All I'm saying is keep your eye open and don't give up." Carlisle patted my shoulder and left the room.

I just sat there and ran through what he had said. My thoughts drifted back over to that dreamy woman I had met at the school parking lot. To my disappointment I had never seen her again. I wanted so much to see her again. I prayed to see that angel again.

My phone rang in my pocket.

I placed my coffee down on the side and shoved my hand in my pocket to fish it out. Once I got it I flipped it open and placed it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Cullen? Renesme's father?" A voice asked. I recognised two main emotions in her tone; Sympathetic and worried.

"Speaking." My brows met together.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but your daughter has been involved in an accident." Those words made my blood drain from my face and my heart throb in my mouth. "Renesme has been taken to Seattle Grace Hospital."

/

"Where is she?" I was still panicking like crazy.

"It's going to be okay Edward." My mother tried to calm me down.

"You!" I pointed to a random Nurse. "Where's my daughter?!"

"I'm sorry sir but you need to calm down and try not to make a scene. Now what is your daughter's name?" He asked me in a soothing voice, and that irritated me. How dare he tell me to calm down!

"Renesme Cullen." Esme answered for me, mainly due to me glaring at the guy and looking like I was gonna punch him.

The Nurse talked to his ''Nurse friends'' and went through some charts before getting back to me. "Your daughters just down there in room twenty four."

With that I sprinted down the corridor, barging through a couple of doors before reaching room twenty four. Then I saw her. I gripped the top of my hair when I saw her in a hospital bed. She had a few bruises on her face and a couple of scratches. Trust my daughter to end up in hospital due to a skipping rope. I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't so worried.

"Daddy!" She held her arms out.

The sight made my chest ache and I zoomed over to enter her arms. I kissed her cheek lovingly and squinted my eyes shut tightly. This has to be the most terrifying experience of my life. And I watched her mother go down the aisle.

"Did you see anything? Is anything wrong?" Carlisle attacked the Doctor with questions.

"We haven't given her an exam yet." The Doctor looked quite scared to be frank.

"Why the hell not! Give her an exam now-" Then Carlisle changed his mind. "You know what no! No, get me the best! I want the best Neuro consult there is! Bring Dr. Swan down here!"

"Sir I can handle a little-"

"Get Dr. Swan." Carlisle spoke in a threatening tone that I had never heard before. I wasn't going to complain though, I certainly wanted the best for Renesme. The best.

"Yes sir." He retreated out the room.

"Carlisle, you need to relax." Esme rubbed his shoulder. "Look she's right there. She's fine."

Carlisle tried to do what Esme said and he took in a deep breath through his nose.

"Yeah Gwandpa, I'm okay." Renesme seemed worried about Carlisle.

Carlisle watched Renesme with eyes full of love and he smiled in a reassuring way, "I know princess, I just want the best Neuro surgeon there is for you. We don't want sloppy seconds do we?"

Renesme laughed, "No."

Carlisle's smile widened.

"Dr. Cullen." I could recognise that voice from any where after only hearing it once. My angel from the car park had nodded to Carlisle as she entered the room to be beside Renesme. Opposite me.

"Thanks for coming down Bella I know this isn't an exciting surgical case or anything but I needed the doctor on this to be someone I trust you know and-"

"Carlisle," Bella glanced up with an amused yet reassuring smile. "Happy to help."

Esme chuckled.

Bella quickly measured Renesme's heart beats before putting the stethoscope back around her neck. Which made my eyes wander from her face and down to her body. Holy. Shit.

"Can you look into the light, sweetie?" Bella gave Renesme a breath taking smile. Renesme followed the light with a smile of her own. I vaguely noticed Carlisle and Esme glancing between the three of us. Probably because I couldn't pry my eyes from Bella. Could anyone blame me though? Look at her! Dreamy face. Killer body. Perfect hair. Dazzling smile. To top it off, she's a frikin doctor!

"Your wreally pretty." Renesme blurted.

This time I glanced away from Bella and over to Renesme. Man my daughter gets her eyes from me.

"Nah," Bella chuckled lightly. "Not half as pretty as you."

Now I'm stumped.

Esme was laughing and she glanced at me once again.

"Okay," Bella picked her up with ease while being careful. I loved the picture in front of me, it looked right. My girls. "I'm gonna take you to a really cool room that let's you see what your bones look like, is that okay?"

"Oh awesome." Renesme clapped.

Bella let a smile take over, "Oh and Carlisle when your free Jasper wants you to take a look at his patient."

"Yeah, sure. What room is that?" Carlisle asked.

"Thirty seven." Bella answered as Renesme ran her hand through the quiff in Bella's amazing hair with a fascinated look. Esme grinned and bit down her bottom lip. I would have told her to stop acting like that but I found myself once again not able to look away from my two girls. Well I say my two girls but... Bella and I have literally spoken once. Do you think she would be creped out if she found out that I was calling her my girl? I couldn't help it though, it felt natural to call her my girl.

"Okay, you got it. I'll talk to Jasper in a minute." Carlisle gave her a quick nod.

Once Bella had disappeared out of sight I found myself saying to Carlisle, "You said you worked with gorgeous women but I didn't know you meant _that_ gorgeous." My eyes were still slightly widened.

Esme gave Carlisle a questioning look, "Excuse me?"

"I wasn't talking for me I wanted to hook him up with one of the doctors here." Carlisle defended himself.

"Oh." Esme nodded and glanced at the door. "Well in that case I want her to be the one he gets with. She's very beautiful, obviously smart and Renesme seems to like her a lot."

"Sorry but she's taken." Carlisle shrugged in a way that said 'what can you do?'

I wasn't the only one disappointed by this.

"Is she married?" I asked and I did my best at masking up just how upset I was about this.

"Yup, with a kid as well so she really is out the picture." Carlisle announced. "Her kids adorable though." He smiled. "He's here a lot sometimes, following his Mummy around. It's adorable." Carlisle shook his head at how adorable he thought it was.

I smiled slightly.

"Can you break their marriage up?" Esme blurted.

"Mom." My eyes snapped over to her.

"What?" Esme acted defensive. "I liked her."

Bella's POV:

"Okay, sweetie, this is machine is super cool as well. It's gonna take a look at your brain and then take a photo." I tried to make it sound less boring and less scary as I could.

"A picture of my brain?" Renesme looked amazed.

"Yeah, then you can see it after if you want?"

"Yes, please." Renesme gave a toothy grin.

I smiled slightly and sat lifted her back up so I could lay her down on the bed. I stepped back for a second and it was enough to make Renesme panic. "Bella! Bella don't go!"

"It's okay, sweetie." I held her hand. "I'm gonna be right here next to you. Okay?"

"Okay." Renesme nodded.

"Wow, see how brave you are." I flashed her a reassuring smile as I signalled the guy in the gallery to begin the MRI.

Renesme gave me a small nervous smile. Once the MRI scan began, her hand tightened around my two fingers. Okay, she is way too adorable. My pager went off, I checked it to see if it was an emergency or not before ignoring the page. There are other Neuro surgeons at this Hospital. When the scan finished Renesme seemed relieved and she showed that with the smile firm on her lips.

"See, that wasn't so bad." I told her. "Now you get to look at a cool picture of your brain and it doesn't get much cooler than that."

Renesme started giggling as she sat back up.

"Wanna walk now?" I suggested.

"Okay, but you have to hold my hand." Renesme made sure.

I scoffed in an obvious way, "Of course."

Renesme bounced down with the same smile and held onto my hand tightly.

James' POV:

I was insane with guilt for having an affair. However, I had never felt so much happier. I knew what was happening. I was falling in love with Victoria. It was happening fast too. Fast and hard. I would have to tell her, I would have to tell my wife that I had an affair. Wouldn't I? My god am I in for a lot of yelling. I rubbed my forehead as I leaned on my desk. I was at the law firm I worked at. The same place Victoria worked. What do I do now?

Bella's POV:

Renesme gripped my hand as we walked into her room with her family inside. Carlisle looked at me with fingers crossed.

I laughed lightly, "There was nothing to worry about. She tripped over a skipping rope, she's perfectly fine."

Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief and flexed his arms. I guess as a doctor a lot of medical possibilities would be running through your head for no real reason.

I let go of Renesme's hand and she ran into who I presume to be her father's arms. That was a good looking father as well. I glanced around, where's his wife? Must be at work or something.

"Thank you so much." Edward thanked sincerely.

I flashed him a smile. Which made him in reaction chuckle lightly and hold Renesme tighter.

"I checked up on Jasper's patient while you were gone-" Carlisle got cut off.

"When you get a page your suppose to answer it." My brother grabbed me without absolutely no warning. Which of course made me scream. Edward's head snapped up from Renesme. Esme and Carlisle laughed along with Emmett.

"I swear to god you have to stop doing that." I near enough threatened him.

"Sorry, it's just too funny." Emmett chuckled heavily. "And way too easy to scare you."

I gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Any way, I paged you because Jacob is asking if he can come to the hospital today." Emmett informed me.

"I'm only going to be here for another hour." I replied after a few seconds. "Besides he should be in school still at this time."

"Ah come on, the hospital is a school." Emmett chuckled.

I smiled at that.

Emmett was a surgical Nurse here and he adored his job. He adored it at the hospital. It was a bonus for him as well because he could work with one of his best friends, Garrett. They have been good friends since high school. Speaking of the devil...

"Hey Em-" Garrett started but then caught sight of me. "Hey there Bella." He gave me a wink.

I didn't have time to respond to that as Emmett grabbed him around the neck and dragged him away while muttering something like, "She's married dumb ass."

I watched them fight playfully before glancing away, a half smile on my lips.

"Get the flirting a lot?" Esme raised both brows with a humorous look.

I shook my head slightly.

Carlisle snorted.

My eyes moved to him after that, and so did Edward's.

Esme began to laugh again.

"Bella we paged you for a reason!" I recognised Emmett's booming voice yell down the corridor, it sounded like he was still play fighting with Garrett, in a hospital I might add.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm coming and when are you two gonna learn that you can't keep fighting in a hospital!" I shouted over to them from the door way.

"Hey, I'm defending you over here!" Emmett replied.

I was about to say something else and leave but Carlisle jumped in front.

I gave him a questioning look.

"You have another shift tomorrow. Is there any chance you can do another check up on Renesme?" Carlisle looked hopeful.

"We've already gone through the scans, she's fine Carlisle." I glanced at Renesme in Edward's arms.

"Come on, just a little check up?" Carlisle gave his best puppy dog eyes.

I looked at him for a moment, "Okay, what time?" I gave in.

Carlisle smirked.

**Thanks for reading Please review!**


End file.
